


Different

by Jain



Category: Nobuta wo Produce
Genre: Chromatic Source, Community: drabble-trade, First Time, M/M, POV Third Person, Past Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-09
Updated: 2007-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jain/pseuds/Jain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shuuji makes a new friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [debbiiraahh](http://debbiiraahh.livejournal.com/).

"Shuuji has a new best friend?" Akira asked when Shuuji started spending half his afternoons with Takahashi from Class 3A.

"No, of course not. Takahashi's...different, okay?"

"Okay," Akira said, and pretended that his stomach wasn't aching.

* * *

"Lying isn't any better just because the person you're lying to is a boy," Akira said decisively three days later. Shuuji gaped at him.

"I'm not lying to any--"

"You _are_ ," Akira insisted and kissed him, fast, on the mouth. "Otherwise you'd be eating lunch with Takahashi right now."

Shuuji smiled. "I _do_ like him. Just not as much as I like you."


End file.
